Harry Styles' Christmas One shot!
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A little bit of Styles' festive cheer... Even if I am a bit late! Let me know what you think? :
1. Chapter 1

That morning I woke up still weary. The party Harry had, had last night was pretty huge. He'd said I could stay in the spare room since he didn't want me to walk home alone at 3am. It was Christmas day and our first year anniversary! I'd left Harry's present at home as well; this just wasn't good at all. I must have seemed like the worst girlfriend. I wandered out the room and down the hall way to Harry's room. I banged on his door quite a lot of times.

"Harry? You in there?" I didn't get a reply. "HARRY?" I screamed down the stairs. Still no reply. I slumped down the stairs, trying not to fall down them. I made my way to the kitchen first; the aroma of a full English breakfast was wafting around in the air. Gently, I pushed open the door. Well he wasn't in there. However, there was a note lying on top of the kitchen counter. Cautiously I made my way to it. It read:

'To Rye, today is our first year anniversary. I still remember last year, like I could forget! Remember how we went to that posh restaurant for a meal? Then I got down on one knee, the look on your face was pretty hilarious (had to be said!). I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said 'yes'. That 'yes' made my Christmas that much more special. I remember telling my mum about us first, do you even know how happy she was? Anyway, I've got a surprise for you in the front room, so what you waiting for? Get in here! Lots of love, Harry xxxx.'

Besides the fact I was welling up at how adorable his little note was, I was overly excited to see what he had planned. I practically ran to the front room. As soon as I went to knock on the door, Christmas music began to play. I was a little stunned by how loud it was. I didn't even bother knocking, I stepped in the room.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Harry's booming 'trying-to-be-Santa-voice' gave me the biggest shock of my life. I actually staggered backwards. Turning round, I saw Harry fully dressed in a Santa suit, sitting in the chair. Instantly, I burst out laughing. As cute as his efforts were, I just couldn't hold my laughter back. "And what's so funny?" He asked suspiciously, he tried his best too look serious but his dimples were giving him away.

"Noth… Nothing at… All." I could barely get the words out for laughing.

"Oh sure, obviously nothing's funny at all... Anyway…" He paused for a minute. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I was pretty confused.

"Just do it, you'll soon find out." He wasn't being mean. I closed my eyes, feeling slightly nervous.

Nothing seemed to happen for quite some time. I could hear him shuffling around though. I resisted the urge to open my eyes, not wishing to ruin the surprise.

"Open your eyes." I opened them and stumbled backwards. The whole room was lit up with fairy lights and there were a lot of presents now placed under the tree.

"Harry… You didn't have to go to all this trouble." I was so shocked, when I say a lot of presents, I mean a lot. Some big, some little.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that. There's something you need to open first though." He picked one of the presents from under the tree. "Open it." He passed it too me, so I tore off the wrapping paper. It seemed quite a shame considering how well he'd wrapped it. It was a box with some logo on from a company I didn't recognize. Opening the box I rolled my eyes. A 'Mrs Claus' outfit was in the box.

"Harry, you have got to be kidding me?" I wouldn't of called the outfit revealing but I definitely wouldn't have said it was going to cover much either.

"If you want everything else, you'll have to put it on. That's the deal." He wasn't joking either and with the cheeky grin on his face, I knew he wasn't going to back down.

"What if all I want is you? What if I don't need all the other presents?" I was being a little flirty. He was trying his best not to laugh, I could tell.

"What if all I want is you in that outfit?" He replied quickly.

"Then you're a bit pervy aren't you?" I winked at him.

"Not at all. Since it's not all that revealing. Go on, put it on. I'll stay right here."

"Obviously it's just you that thinks it's not." I looked at him and he started pushing me out of the room. Once I was fully out he shut the door. "You're being childish." I had to refrain myself from laughing as I was trying desperately to be serious.

"You're not coming back in here until you have it on."

"Fine."

I ran upstairs and back into the spare room. I quickly took my other clothes off and pulled the dress on. It wasn't that revealing after all. Apart from my legs were pretty much on full show, making me feel a quite self-conscious. I tried everything to make the dress a bit longer, nothing worked. I must of stood for quite a while just looking at myself in the mirror; making myself feel even worse about the way I looked. Thoughts such as: 'Why can't I be pretty?' and 'Why would he make me put this stupid thing on?' kept repeating themselves in my mind.

"RYE? You've been up there about ten minutes? Is something wrong sweetheart?" He sounded concerned. I wished I could be one of those confident girls who could just act as if everything was ok, but I just couldn't. I wasn't good at hiding my feelings either. A tear rolled down my cheek and before long my whole faced was drenched. I slumped sadly onto the bed and pulled my legs in me, curling into a ball. The door clicked open. "Rye? Babe, are you alright?" Harry asked caringly. I couldn't even face looking at him. I could hear him getting closer to me. "Why are you crying?" As soon as he knew I was, he embraced me tightly. He'd taken off the Santa beard and hat.

"It's… Nothing." I whispered the words.

"No, come on tell me. You know I'll always listen to whatever you say. If it's the outfit, then I'm so sorry, just take it off. I never meant to make you feel like this. I shouldn't have made you put in on, I really am sorry." It sounded like he was crying. I pulled away from him and just looked at his eyes; a flash of anger went through them. It wasn't me he was angry at, I knew him too well. He was angry with himself.

"No, Harry, it's not your fault. It's just… I looked at myself in the mirror and I hated myself. I could barely stand the sight of myself. And I just… It was just overwhelming. I'm sorry for ruining everything." I bit my lip and looked down towards the floor. Harry cupped my chin in his hands and made me look at him, he did it gently. He looked so upset, it was awful. And it was my fault.

"Listen to me… You should never hate yourself because you are amazing. You should look in the mirror and realise how beautiful you are, not think you're ugly because honestly, you're not. If you ever feel like you can't do something, just tell me. I promise I'll be there to help you and you haven't ruined anything. I love you." He kissed me softly. All his words held so much honesty; I could feel myself begin to smile.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek lightly. He got up off the bed.

"Now come on, stand up. I wanna see how good you look in that outfit." He seemed too have cheered up as well, which brightened up my mood. I got up off the bed and sorted the dress out. This received a wolf whistle from Harry and a cheeky wink. "Come on then, let's get you to open the rest of these presents!" He took my hand and we wandered back downstairs and into the front room.

It took a good hour to open the rest of the presents. He'd wrapped some of the up with at least a whole roll of cellotape, so they were not easy to get into at all. They ranged from necklaces to a stereo.

"I know you're in a big boy band and everything but you didn't need to get me all of this. As lovely as it all is thank you. I feel bad because I've got you nothing like all of this." I wasn't really making sense because I was a bit flabbergasted by it all.

"I'd buy you everything you wanted if it made you happy. Just too see your gorgeous smile, is more than enough for me. Since I hardly get too see you anymore, I wanted to surprise you. All I want for Christmas is you. There's nothing else that I could possibly need." He was the sweetest, most adorable, amazing, fantastic boyfriend ever. There were way too many words that I could use to describe him. I loved him, he loved me and that's all that mattered.

I knew it could be a long time before I got to see him again after that Christmas. It could be another year we had to spend apart from each other. Distance never stopped us from keeping in touch. We'd ring each other every night and text until either one of us fell asleep, (even if we didn't mean to). He was living his dream and I'd never complain, so long as he was always happy, so was I. Seeing him on interviews would be weird, it usually was anyway but he would always be the same Harry that I'd fallen in love with. Nothing or nobody could change that.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
